Watashi no Bachi
by Tievul
Summary: Descubra qual o papel de Aizen e Gin na educação do jovem Byakuya...ByAizen...dark lemon rated M para conteudo sexual e T para violência...para os fãns de Yaoi
1. A Minha Punição

Kuchiki Byakuya tinha somente 14 anos mas ele era certamente o rapaz mais talentoso com a sua espada em todo o Seireitei. Á excepção daquele tal Ichimaru Gin prodígio. Byakuya não tinha ciúmes dele, apenas o desprezava. Um dia, o rapaz dos cabelos prateados passou pelo jardim da sua mansão. O nobre olhou para ele com toda a sua arrogância.

― Que estás aqui a fazer? Este sítio é bem longe do posto do teu esquadrão. Então? Explica-te imediatamente.

Gin tinha aquele típico sorriso no seu rosto. Ele olhou todo o sítio em redor e respondeu:

― Bem, eu estava só de passagem… Aizen-fukutaichou pediu-me para trazer qualquer coisa ao teu avô. Esta casa é boa. Muito grande. Tu brincas aqui sozinho?

― Do que é que estás a falar? Eu não brinco de todo, eu sou o Kuchiki mais novo, tenho muitas responsabilidades, não sou uma criança.

Gin aproximou-se do jovem nobre e lambeu-lhe o rosto com a sua língua de cobra.

― Então é por isso que és tão nervoso. Devias ter uma pausa. ― Gin começou a correr.

Byakuya enfureceu-se até às entranhas. Foi atrás do maldito para lhe dar uma lição. Gin entrou na floresta sempre perseguido pelo outro. O nobre finalmente apanhou o seu desrespeitador, atirando-se para cima dele, começou a bater-lhe no chão. Então, alguém o segura por trás, obrigando-se a sair de cima da sua vítima. Ele ficou confuso e um pouco assustado, todo imobilizado por aqueles dois poderosos braços. Olhou para cima e viu de quem se tratava.

― Aizen-fukutaichou! Ainda bem que estás aqui. Kuchiki-kun é muito cruel.

― É mesmo, Gin? Não te preocupes, eu irei mostrar-lhe como ser mais respeitador.

― O quê? Do que é que estás a fal…hum…

Aizen cobriu a boca de Byakuya com a mão e começou a conduzi-lo para algum sitio. Gin apenas os seguiu, sempre com o seu sorriso pervertido. Eles entraram numa cabana de madeira.

― Antes de mais ― Aizen começou o seu discurso ― Não importa se tu és um nobre, eu sou um fukutaichou, eu represento a lei, a justiça e o bem-estar em toda a Soul Society, por isso tu deves respeitar-me.

― Eu sei disso. Mas…o Gin invadiu a minha casa para me provocar…

Aizen não o deixou terminar, apertou-lhe a garganta com a sua poderosa mão e disse:

― Tu não sabes nada. Não passas de uma criança arrogante, egoísta e mimada. É meu dever como adulto educar-te.

O homem forçou-o a deitar o seu peito sobre uma mesa e começou a apalpar-lhe o traseiro. Byakuya perdeu o controlo do seu batimento cardíaco. Finalmente compreendeu o que se estava a passar. A revolta preencheu a sua mente mas ele não podia fazer nada, nem mesmo resistir. Era como se uma força invisível paralisasse todo o seu corpo. Aizen despiu-lhe o hakama e analisou a pele perfeita, macia e perfumada das nádegas de Byakuya. Este enfureceu-se

― O que diabos pensas que estás a fazer? Escumalha!

― O que é que me chamaste? ― Aizen franziu o sobrolho.

Num segundo, a zampakutou de Gin estendeu-se e perfurou o ombro de Byakuya. Este gritou de dor, uma piscina de sangue cobriu a mesa, manchando-lhe a cara angustiada. Aizen sorria novamente.

― Entendes, nós não somos só uns abusadores cretinos quaisquer que serão castigados depois disto. Eu sou o segundo shinigami mais forte e, certamente, posso ser o mais cruel. Se não queres sofrer, é melhor seres extremamente submisso. Não és o único que estás aqui em causa. Se mexeres com os meus nervos, eu farei a tua família e amigos pagarem por isso. O que se passa, Byakuya-kun, vais chorar?

Os olhos de Byakuya estavam todos molhados de lágrimas, mas ele não deixou que nenhuma delas vertesse.

― É claro que não. ― disse, de uma forma bem suave para não deixar o homem zangado outra vez.

Aizen enfiou-lhe dois dos seus dedos na boca e depois começou a tocar-lhe o pequeno buraquinho para o lubrificar. Ele despiu o seu hakama e roçou suavemente o seu pau entre as coxas de Byakuya uma e outra vez para que o rapaz pudesse sentir todo o seu tamanho acariciando-lhe os genitais virgens.

― Diz-me, Byakuya-kun, tu ainda és inocente, não é verdade. Hum, parece-me bem. Não há nada como um jovem belo e inocente. Mas, por outro lado, tenho a certeza que pensas em sexo. Com quem fantasias? Com aquela gatinha Yoruichi-taichou, ou com um homem crescido e grande como o Shunsui-taichou?

Byakuya murmurou qualquer coisa com uma voz muito fraca. Aizen sabia que ele estava a perder a consciência por causa da perda de sangue. Se a criança não reagisse, morreria ali mesmo. O homem deu-lhe o incentivo. Preencheu-lhe o corpo magoado com todo o seu tamanho. Byakuya despertou um pouco, aterrorizado por todas as sensações que o consumiam. Ele não sentia dor, ele sentia prazer, mas também vergonha, medo, e realmente violado na sua honra e integridade. Depressa começou também a sentir-se enjoado porque o pau bem dotado de Aizen o fustigava bem fundo nas entranhas e isso fazia o seu estômago andar às voltas. A cor esbranquiçada de morte do seu rosto foi substituída por um amarelo doentio. Aizen parou por um bocado para lhe dar algum alívio. Depois continuou.

― Vejo que estás a gostar.

― Não, não estou. ― rosnou Byakuya rudemente.

― Cuidado com o tom! ― Aizen franziu novamente o sobrolho, puxando os longos cabelos do jovem para lhe causar dor.

― Ah, não… Por favor, Aizen-sama…

― Hum, assim está melhor. Agora… ― ele começou a acariciar-lhe um mamilo. Byakuya não pode resistir a um longo e doce gemido, ele estava definitivamente a derreter de prazer, mesmo que a sua mente estivesse cheia de ódio. ― Oh, olha só para a tua cara! As tuas lágrimas vertem de prazer e as tuas bochechas estão todas coradas. Sabes o que isso quer dizer? Quer dizer que não vais morrer…por enquanto.

Aquele "por enquanto" aterrorizou o jovem, mas ele não o demonstrou. Aizen deitou o seu tronco sobre as costas de Byakuya e começou a lamber-lhe o pescoço macio.

― A tua pele realmente cheira a flores de sakura. Na verdade, tens sorte em seres desflorado por mim porque, com esse aroma delicioso, atrais todo o tipo de tarados.

Byakuya estava a escutar, mas, naquele momento, ele estava-se a sentir demasiado bem sob o peso do corpo morno de Aizen. Então ele sentiu algo quente encher-lhe as entranhas. Ele olhou para trás, para os lindos olhos castanhos do homem. Aizen não tinha a expressão de quem está num momento de clímax, ele sorria gelidamente. Saiu de cima do jovem deixando-o quieto sobre a mesa. Sabia que Byakuya estava demasiado fraco para ir onde quer que fosse. Ele vestiu o seu hakama e desembainhou a sua zampakutou. O rapaz começou a tremer de medo ao ver aquele psicopata erguendo a espada na sua direcção. Ele rastejou pelo chão até a um canto com as suas pobres forças.

― O que… Não, Aizen-sama. Eu não vou contar a ninguém.

― Eu sei.

― Então porquê? Porque é que me vais matar?

― Não o farei. ― Aizen pára e olha fundo nos olhos de Byakuya ― desde que me supliques pela tua vida e implores a Gin pelo seu perdão.

Byakuya não queria. A sua face já era suplicante, mas fazê-lo em voz alta iria acabar com todo o seu orgulho e honra. Seria a humilhação da família Kuchiki. Mesmo assim, ele estava aterrorizado de morte.

― Por favor, suplico-te, Aizen-sama, não me mates.

― Muito bem. E Gin?

― Gin, perdoa-me…

― Tudo bem, não precisas de dizer mais nada, eu já me esqueci. Na verdade, eu não poderia sentir nada contra ti, estou quase a chorar de pena da tua desgraça ― disse Gin cruelmente com o seu sorriso de cobra, todo sádico.

Os dois abandonaram a cabana. Byakuya ficou ali por um bocado, em choque. Ele levou a sua mão até ao ombro e constatou que não havia qualquer ferimento nem vestígios de sangue. Talvez ele nunca tivesse sido real. Mas o estupro foi, tinha a certeza disso. Depois de todo o prazer ter desaparecido, só os piores sentimentos ficaram. Ele odiava aqueles tipos, desprezava-os. Mas, acima de tudo, morria de medo desse homem que era conhecido por ser o mais sensato e generoso em todo o Seireitei.


	2. Castigame com Prazer, Aizensama

Quando Byakuya finalmente decidiu reagir, ele não foi para casa, mas sim enfrentar Aizen. Odiava o facto de ter medo dele, então enfrentá-lo-ia e venceria esse sentimento limpando, ao mesmo tempo, a sua honra. Instalou-se de vigia perto do posto do 5º esquadrão por toda a noite, esperando que ele aparecesse sozinho. Mas ele não apareceu. Na noite seguinte, fez o mesmo.

― O que estás a fazer aqui, Byakuya? ― pergunta Yoruichi aparecendo por trás dele. ― O teu avô está preocupado contigo.

― Ah, eu só estou aqui por acaso, preciso de estar um pouco sozinho. Diz ao avô que não se preocupe, eu volto para casa assim que arrumar as minhas ideias.

Byakuya falou com um sorriso comprometido no rosto. Yoruichi notou isso, mas, incapaz de imaginar a verdadeira razão dele, ela apenas se foi embora. O rapaz suspirou de alívio, por um momento pensou que não iria conseguir ocultar a sua tragédia. Durante todas aquelas horas, ele teve muito tempo para pensar. Pensou principalmente no eu faria quando se visse frente a frente com Aizen, mas também pensou se não seria melhor contar a alguém o que este lhe fizera. Chegara á conclusão de que, se o fizesse, escolheria Hirako-taichou para confidente. Hirako era o capitão de Aizen, devia conhece-lo melhor do que ninguém. Para além disso, aquele homem lunático era também muito forte, respeitador e inteligente. De certeza que ninguém lidaria melhor com a situação do que ele. Oh, mas isto eram tudo devaneios. Byakuya não se podia entregar a uma decisão dessas sem antes tentar resolver ele próprio o seu problema. Então viu alguém sair pelo alpendre. Gin. Precipitou-se para ele de surpresa, encostando-lhe a ponta da Senbonzakura à garganta.

― Chama pelo Aizen agora. Não o alarmes nem chames a atenção de mais ninguém. Diz-lhe que queres mostrar uma coisa.

Gin olhava-o surpreendido, mas depois o seu sorriso voltou.

― Aizen fukutaichou, vem cá fora, quero mostrar-te uma coisa. ― gritou, despreocupadamente.

Aizen logo apareceu deparando-se com Byakuya fazendo de Gin refém, a zampakutou pronta para lhe rasgar a garganta.

― Kuchiki-kun, porque estás aqui? ― perguntou Aizen, nada afectado.

― Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Eu estou aqui para te fazer pagar por teres destruído o meu orgulho. ― Byakuya tinha uma sombra de ódio espalhada no rosto.

― Deixa-me fazer-te uma pergunta, Kuchiki-kun. Tu estás aqui para te vingares…ou para seres castigado de novo?

Byakuya sobressaltou-se. O que Aizen sugeria podia ser verdade. Tinha pensado em tudo nas últimas horas, mas não tinha pensado sobre o prazer que sentira ao ser possuído por aquele homem. Era possível que, bem no fundo do seu coração, guardasse a esperança de voltar a sê-lo. Aproveitando a distracção do seu captor, Gin libertou a sua zampakutou atrás das costas e ela logo perfurou o jovem Kuchiki nos intestinos. Ele soltou um gemido de dor e caiu de joelhos no chão. Aizen aproximava-se com morosidade.

― Pois bem. Eu castigar-te-ei de novo. ― Aizen arrastou Byakuya pelos cabelos até à porta do posto ― Hirako-taichou e outros oficiais estão lá dentro, podem aparecer aqui a qualquer momento. Podes gritar por socorro, se quiseres. Eles virão imediatamente para te ver ser humilhado.

― Eu não preciso de ajuda.

― Ou tu não queres. ― provocava Gin.

― Vem cá, Gin. Parece que eu não o consigo castigar porque ele gosta do que eu lhe faço. Tenta tu.

Ao ouvir isto, Byakuya enervou-se.

― Nem penses em aproximar-te de mim, Gin. Quem é que tu pensas que és? Não me vais sujar com a tua falta de…

Ele calou-se imediatamente, hipnotizado pelos olhos azuis do outro fitando-o perigosamente. Não se lembrava de os ter visto antes, Gin nunca o havia encarado de olhos abertos. Observa-o exibindo a sua zampakutou ainda coberta com o seu sangue.

― Kuchiki-kun. Já provaste duas vezes a ferocidade da minha Shinsou. Vais querer provar uma terceira?

Byakuya deixou-se ficar quieto. O furo nas suas tripas ainda jurava sangue grosso, não compreendia como podia estar vivo. Gin rasgou o hakama com as mãos e começou a penetrá-lo. Não demorou muito até o jovem nobre começar a morder os lábios para não gemer em voz alta. Todo o seu rosto exibia uma expressão de puro prazer. Aizen enfiou delicadamente o seu pau na boca dele e ele simplesmente o recebeu com a sua saliva quente de desejo.

― Parece que afinal Gin também não é a pessoa mais indicada para te castigar. Olha só como tu o adoras.

― Eu não o adoro. Eu odeio-vos.

― Então suplica-nos para parar e nós fá-lo-emos.

Byakuya não disse mais nada, assumindo assim a sua entrega.

― Aizen-fukutaichou, estou a sentir uma corrente de ar. Acho que o feri mais gravemente do que pensava.

― Não sejas cruel, Gin. ― respondeu-lhe Aizen com um sorriso e este, por sua vez, foi ripostado com dos mais psicadélicos sorrisos do rapaz dos cabelos prateados. ― Repara bem. Toda a dor física dele está a ser subjugada ao prazer. O que dizes, Kuchiki-kun?

― Hummm…. Aizen-sama… ― Byakuya gemia e suspirava, babando para cima do pau do homem.

Aizen esfregava-o nos seus lábios e depois voltava a enfia-lo na sua garganta hospitaleira. Depois ele baixou-se para olhar o jovem nobre nos olhos por um momento. Então ele aproximou os seus lábios dos dele, aprisionando-o num beijo profundo. Byakuya entrou em delírio, dos seus genitais jorrou o sumo do seu prazer. Não foi só o beijo que o levou a esse ponto, mas sim a junção deste com o clímax de Gin, brotando para dentro do seu corpo. Aizen levantou-se e apertou o seu hakama. Byakuya observava-o fazendo isso com um pouco de desilusão. Queria saborear o néctar dele…

― Õ? Aizen-fukutaichou? ― chamou Gin. Aizen olhou para o local apontado pelo rapaz de cabelos prateados. Era a barriga do nobre que gotejava um líquido branco misturado no sangue ― Parece que eu tinha razão, aquilo estava muito arejado.

― Parece que sim.

Eles observam Byakuya perder os sentidos e cair inerte no chão.


	3. A Minha Recompensa

Byakuya acordou num quarto onde a luz provinha de uma pequena vela, deitado numa cama, o seu ferimento tratado. Ele procurou alguma pista de que lugar seria aquele e logo deu de caras com Hirako-taichou, sentado ao seu lado, observando-o atentamente.

― Hirako…taichou… ― a voz de Byakuya vinha fraca e quebradiça.

― Kuchiki-kun. Encontramos-te lá fora às portas da morte. Lembras-te do que aconteceu?

― Eu… ― Byakuya hesitou, é claro que se lembrava, mas não havia forma de dizer. ― Eu…Àh…― ele levantou-se num salto ― Eu tenho de voltar para casa, disse ao avô que voltaria logo e ainda não pus lá os pés… agh… ― ele cambaleou agarrado ao ventre, foi Hirako que o segurou.

― É muito cedo para fazer este tipo de esforços, a tua ferida foi limpa e fechada, mas pode abrir a qualquer momento. Não respondeste á minha pergunta. ― Byakuya continuou calado ― Havia sémen na tua ferida, pingando dela, mais exactamente. Alguém te violentou, foi isso, não foi? ― Hirako fez uma pausa para observar a reacção do miúdo apoiado nos seus braços, mas este continuou com o seu silêncio comprometido. ― Esse alguém…seria o Aizen?

Aqui Byakuya estremeceu. Que Shinji se tivesse dado conta do estupro, já era de esperar. Afinal, as evidências cobriam-no. Mas o facto de ele ter chegado tão depressa a um nome… Estava tudo a ir rápido demais. Se Aizen fosse denunciado, a situação tornar-se-ia pública, a sua honra estaria oficialmente destruída, seria a humilhação de toda a família Kuchiki. Não podia, não queria denunciar Aizen, tinha medo dele, tinha…bem…

― O quê? Não. Que disparate Hirako-taichou, não foi nada disso que aconteceu…hahah…Eu tenho de ir. ― ele tentou libertar-se do capitão, mas este insistiu em segurá-lo, queria a todo custo saber a verdade, então Byakuya olhou nos olhos, suplicante. ― Por favor, Hirako-taichou, se eu não voltar logo para casa, o meu avô vai desconfiar que aconteceu alguma coisa.

Shinji aceitou aquele pedido como uma confissão, mesmo não sendo o suficiente para ter a certeza de quem seria o autor do crime. Compreendeu que, de facto, seria prejudicial para o rapaz se a situação fosse exposta tão repentinamente. Largou-o.

― Tudo bem, mas promete-me que voltas para conversar comigo. Nós os dois encontraremos uma solução, não tens de ter medo, podes confiar em mim.

― Eu sei… Obrigado… ― Byakuya saiu devagar.

* * *

><p>― Byakuya! ― Ginrei estava sério, encarando o neto ― Onde estiveste? Precisamos de ti para a cerimónia, para os treinos, para tudo e tu nem nos deste satisfações.<p>

― Eu estava-me a sentir muito mal ultimamente e decidi andar por aí…

― É mentira! ― o velho bateu com a sua zampakutou no chão, dando mais impacto ao seu descontentamento. O jovem apenas olhava para o chão, aterrorizado com a ideia de ser forçado a contar a verdade. ― Eu sei muito bem o que estiveste a fazer. ― o coração de Byakuya parou ― Tu estiveste com aquela rapariga.

A respiração do jovem nobre voltou lentamente, ele começou a pensar: «Rapariga? Ele está a falar da Hisana. Então ele não sabe do Aizen…». Byakuya sentiu-se aliviado.

― É que…

― Chega! Não quero ouvir mais nada. Quantas vezes tenho de te explicar que não podes namorar com ela? Ela não pertence á nossa classe. Tu irás casar com a mulher que nós acharmos mais conveniente para ti.

― Mas, avô, isso não é justo. Hisana é minha amiga, leal, pura. Eu amo-a e vou-me casar com ela, não quero saber do que tu dizes, mete-te na tua vida…

Ginrei calou-o com uma bofetada. Byakuya caiu no chão, a sua ferida abriu, ele escondeu o sangue que começou a manchar o kimono com a mão.

― Tem tento na língua, não sejas malcriado comigo. É ela que te dá esses exemplos? Não hás-de manchar o nome da nossa família. Se não te afastas dela, então vou ter de obrigá-la a afastar-se de ti. Não me interpretes mal, eu não tenho nada contra ela pessoalmente, mas tenho de zelar pelo nosso clã. Se realmente a respeitas e a queres proteger, faz como te digo, ou ela será a maior vítima nesta historia toda.

«Será possível que eles a matem para que não fiquemos juntos? Como é que nos podem fazer isto? Não há nenhuma rapariga nas famílias nobres e eu preciso de alguém que fique comigo. Com 14 anos, já não sou uma criança, começo a precisar…Porque é que ninguém entende o que eu sinto? Esforço-me tanto para ser um exemplo e no entanto não é o suficiente, exigem sempre mais de mim, exigem aquilo que eu não lhes posso dar. Não suporto mais isto.», pensava Byakuya, levantando-se e caminhando para fora do compartimento. Uma vez voltado de costas para o seu avô, as lágrimas da revolta começaram a cair pelas suas faces.

― Kuchiki-kunnn!

Byakuya parou estarrecido ao ouvir a voz de quem chamava. Era ela, Hisana, do lado de fora da sebe. Ele estava de costas para ela e assim ficou, pois não a conseguia olhar nos olhos nem a podia deixar ver as suas lágrimas.

― Que queres?

― Hã? ― a rapariga surpreendeu-se com os maus modos dele, nem se dignado a olhá-la mas ela não consegue compreender logo a situação, por isso apenas continua. ― Lamento vir aqui, eu sei que a tua família não gosta, mas é que eu soube que tens andado desaparecido e fiquei preocupada. Só vim para saber se estás bem, Kuchiki-kun.

― kuchiki-sama, para ti. E estava melhor antes de apareceres. Lamento, Hisana, mas não quero alimentar mais as tuas esperanças tolas. Não te quero ver mais.

A rapariga não disse mais nada, mas ele ainda pôde ouvir os seus soluços de desespero, antes de desaparecer pela porta.

* * *

><p>― Aizen-sama…<p>

― Que surpresa, Kuchiki-kun! O que fazes aqui?

― …Sinto-me só.

― Hum, estou a ver. ― Aizen aproximou-se e encostou Byakuya á parede segurando-o pelo pescoço e depois ficou a estudá-lo. O jovem não resistiu, na verdade, não teve qualquer reacção, apenas se deixou ficar, submisso. Os seus olhos estavam cheios de tristeza, imploravam por afecto. Olhou ainda para a barriga dele gotejando sangue. ― Não vejo arrogância no teu olhar. Dar-te-ei a tua recompensa.

A mão de Aizen subiu pelo pescoço e Byakuya levantando-lhe o queixo. Beijou-o. Aquele era o maior prazer que podia oferecer ao jovem nobre. Este deixou-se envolver pelos lábios macios e a língua doce do homem, fechou os olhos, sinal de pura entrega. Aizen levou-o para a cama com jeitinho, despiu-lhe o kimono e começou a passar-lhe um pano embebido em pomada na ferida meia aberta. Olhou de novo para o rosto melancólico do rapaz.

― Se tiveres vontade de chorar, não te acanhes por minha causa, Kuchiki-kun.

― Eu tenho vontade de morrer até…

― Porquê?

― Estão a pressionar-me demais, eu…não aguento…

― Isso é porque não te dão nenhum tipo de prazer para equilibrar o teu estado emocional. Se o Ginrei-taichou fosse uma pessoa sensata, teria atenção a isso.

― Eu odeio-o. Só queria que morresse, que morressem todos. Se eles morressem, eu não teria mais esta maldita responsabilidade de ter que lhes agradar.

― Sabes eu todos os teus desejos se podem tornar realidade. Mas, tem calma, um de cada vez. Agora, temos de ter cuidado com este ferimento. Gin é um mestre na arte de matar.

Aizen deitou-se por trás de Byakuya, agarrando-o firme a si pelo peito. O jovem começou-se a sentir de imediato mais seguro. Desta vez, Aizen não era seu inimigo. Estava a garantir o seu bem-estar. Com Aizen do seu lado, forte e implacável, o resto do mundo tornava-se insignificante, eles eram rei e príncipe. Tinha a sensação de que, se alguém entrasse naquele momento ali para lhe fazer mal, Aizen o mataria, e não teria de se preocupar nem ter remorsos. A aniquilação parecia-lhe agora algo tão simples, não tinha de se sujeitar a todas as exigências como pensava, havia alternativa…

― Olha para mim, Kuchiki-kun. ― Byakuya revirou os olhos para o homem atrás de si. ― Os teus olhos são lindos.

As faces do nobre ficaram rosinha.

― Aizen-sama… ― Aizen começou-lhe a mordiscar o pescoço e a brincar com um dos seus mamilos. ― Humm…

― Eu sei que gostas assim.

― Eu gosto…

― Sabes que não posso possuir-te agora. O teu ferimento está a infeccionar, se o fizesse, morrerias.

― Mas eu quero…eu quero que me possuas…

― Não te preocupes, eu sei como satisfazer-te.

Nesta altura já Aizen o arrebatava com carícias nas partes baixas.

― Então prova-o. ― desafiou Byakuya entre dentes, em êxtase.

Aizen sussurrou no ouvido do nobre:

― Kuchiki-kun… ― Byakuya começou a enlouquecer ainda mais, ouvindo a voz dele ecoando na nua cabeça, e respiração tão próxima e morna ― …Eu amo-te!

Os olhos de Byakuya rolaram para trás, o seu corpo contorceu-se e ele gozou nas mãos de Aizen. Este observou-o retomar o ritmo da respiração lentamente e depois adormecer como um anjo.

― Aizen-fukutaichou, como estão a ir as coisas? ― sussurrou Gin, espreitando no limiar da porta.

― Tudo como planeado.


	4. Pelos teus olhos, Gin

**Capítulo 4 **

**Pelos teus olhos, Gin**

― Que bom que já acordaste! ― Gin observava Byakuya na cama, estremunhado. ― Quero dizer-te uma coisa.

― Ah. Onde está o Aizen-sama? Eu tenho de voltar para casa, estou aqui há uma semana, o meu avô vai-me matar.

― Porquê? Podes sempre dizer que ficaste aqui porque Aizen-fukutaichou insistiu em cuidar do teu ferimento.

― Ele não sabe que eu tenho este ferimento…Como é que eu o poderia explicar sem… Bom, dissesse o que dissesse, ele ia pensar que eu o estava a enganar, que, na verdade, estive este tempo todo com Hisana. ― Byakuya lembrou-se da ameaça que o seu avô havia feito à sua amiga e um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha ― Eu tenho mesmo de voltar…

Ele deu um salto da cama, torturado pela ideia de que já tivessem ido ao encontro de Hisana.

― Mas antes de ir, espera que Aizen volte. Aliás, eu quero dizer-te uma coisa…

― Agora não. Tenho pressa. E, também, não sei o que é que tens a dizer-me assim tão importante, eu nem sequer gosto de ti. Vai á merda.

― Hum? ― Gin ficou a ver Byakuya desaparecendo na encruzilhada de ruas.

* * *

><p>― Onde estiveste? ― Ginrei estava furioso.<p>

― Eu estava… com Aizen-fukutaichou.

― Hã? Porquê?

― Porque ele ofereceu-se para me treinar… ele é muito forte e o Gin também, eu estava curioso, queria desafia-los para ver até que ponto estou indo bem. ― Ginrei olhava-o com desconfiança ― E… acho que não estou assim tão bem porque fui ferido pelo Gin, ele é muito forte.

― O Gin feriu-te?

― Sim, mas foi um acidente. Então eles insistiram que eu ficasse lá até o ferimento sarar. Lamento não ter avisado sobre o meu paradeiro, eu estava com vergonha.

― Hum. Eu acho isso estranho. Mas tudo bem. Vou falar com Shinji-taichou, afinal, ele é o responsável pelo esquadrão, não quero ser abusador ao ocupar o tempo do tenente dele sem permissão.

― Áhh, não vale a pena, ele deixa.

― Não importa, falarei formalmente com ele de qualquer forma. É assim que as coisas devem ser feitas.

«Hirako-taichou sabe o que se está a passar. Eu prometi-lhe que ia falar com ele mas não fui. De qualquer forma, acho que ele compreendeu que o avô não pode saber de nada. Ele não revelará o meu segredo, espero.», pensava Byakuya, com o coração aos tombos, vendo Ginrei saindo do quarto de encontro ao capitão de Aizen.

― Pssssss…

Byakuya olhou surpreendido para trás para ver quem o chamava. Gin estava entrando pela janela.

― Gin? O que estás aqui a fazer?

― Já disse que quero dizer-te uma coisa.

― E eu já disse que não quero saber, não penses que o que se está a passar entre mim e o Aizen-sama muda o que penso sobre ti…

Byakuya foi interrompido por um beijo de Gin, mas logo tratou de o afastar.

― Kuchiki-kun?

― Vai para o inferno, Gin. Se queres mesmo dizer-me alguma coisa, diz depressa e vai-te embora.

Gin beijou-o de novo, desta vez segurando os braços de Byakuya para o dominar. Depois afastou-se ligeiramente, olhando para os olhos arrebatados e faces coradas do nobre.

― É isto que te quero dizer. Traduzindo: exactamente por saber que não me suportas, eu peço desculpa pela forma como tenho agido. Vamos começar de novo. Sim?

Byakuya ouvia as palavras do outro mas ao mesmo tempo perguntava-se se seria só impressão sua ou a língua de Gin esticava tanto como a zampakutou, tal como uma outra parte dele…

Gin abriu os olhos. Que olhos demoníacos, sedutores e frios, hipnotizantes. Byakuya ficou de imediato sem defesas. Gin prendeu-o de costas ao chão, sempre segurando-o pelos pulsos com firmeza e começou a penetrá-lo. O jovem nobre sentia cada músculo estremecer espontaneamente. Era aquele par de olhos álgidos que o fixava intensamente. Ele não usava mais nenhuma táctica de sedução, apenas o olhar, ao contrário de Aizen que sabia mexer no corpo do seu amante e dizer-lhe palavras gentis. Mas o truque de Gin ultrapassava tudo. Naquele momento, Byakuya já nem se conseguia lembrar de Aizen nem de Hisana… puro transe. Por isso ele anda sempre de olhos semicerrados, pensava o nobre, se ele andasse por aí com eles abertos, o mundo seria uma orgia constante.

Gin parou por um segundo, fechou os olhos e sorriu, o que deixou o outro surpreendido. Depois voltou a abri-los, com lentidão. O coração de Byakuya saltou, ele gozou de imediato e sentiu o seu parceiro fazer o mesmo.

― E que os nossos fluidos selem o nosso acordo de amizade, né, Kuchiki-kun?

Byakuya não dizia nada, apenas gaguejava uns gemidos imperceptíveis, fruto da miscelânea de novas sensações que o invadia.

Gin sorriu, fechando de novo os olhos e foi embora.

* * *

><p>― Byakuyaaaa!<p>

― Que aconteceu, vô?

― Que história é essa de seres amante do Aizen?

Byakuya ficou branco como a cal.

― …Eu?...

― Sim, tu. Acabei de encontrar o Shinji na rua e ele contou-me tudo. Disse-me que qualquer dia andavas lá a fazer de roleta russa ao esquadrão inteiro. Disse-me que tinha feito um acordo contigo, tu nunca mais punhas lá os pés e ele não me contava nada, mas que tu não quiseste saber e que ficaste lá a semana inteira.

― Não, é mentira…ele está a mentir…

― Aí está? Então como é que explicas a cena de sexo entre ti e aquele vagabundo daquele Gin ainda há pouco, na minha sala? Sim, eu vi. Fiquei tão horrorizado que precisei deste tempo todo pra me acalmar.

Só que ele não estava nada calmo. Byakuya começava instintivamente a tremer e as lágrimas a quererem pingar.

― Avô, por favor, deixa-me explicar…

― Não há nada a explicar. Tu mentiste-me, desonraste a nossa família, primeiro ao envolveres-te com aquela rapariga, depois ao amantizares-te, não só com o Aizen, pior, com esse miserável desse Gin que não tem onde cair morto. És um escândalo. Foi por eu te proibir de andares com ela, não foi?

― Foi.

― Como? Ainda admites? Que descaramento.

― É que eu preciso…

― Cala-te. Chega.

Byakuya virou-lhe as costas e saiu correndo.

* * *

><p>― Hirako-taichou, onde estás maldito? Aparece aqui se és homem.<p>

― Kuchiki-kun? O que se está a passar? ― Aizen apareceu por tás dele e segurou, impedindo assim que ele avançasse para o escritório de Shinji ― Vem comigo, precisas de te acalmar. ― Aizen levou-o para o quarto. ― Kuchiki-kun… ― Aizen tinha a preocupação estampada na cara ― Vamos ter de nos separar.

― Ah? Porquê? O que aconteceu, Aizen-sama?

― O teu avô foi falar com Hirako-taichou.

― Eu sei…aquele maldito…

― Ele ficou furioso e fez algumas ameaças…sobre tudo, ele disse que mandaria Gin ser esquartejado em praça pública por te desonrar.

― O quê? Não pode ser…e tu? Ele disse alguma coisa de ti?

― As relações entre os mestres e os aprendizes de kenjutsu não são assim tão invulgares. E depois eu também não sou uma pessoa qualquer, sou um tenente, acho que o teu avô não tentará nada contra mim. E mesmo que tentasse, não seria por isso que eu te abandonaria. O problema aqui é Gin. Lamento, meu querido Byakuya, mas não posso deixá-lo desprotegido, por muito que te ame.

Nesta altura, o nobre chorava torrencialmente de ódio, com os dentes arreganhados e os punhos cerrados.

― Não. ― ele começou a limpar as lágrimas em tom de determinação ― Não é preciso, eu vou resolver tudo e no fim nós três vamos puder continuar juntos.

― O que vais fazer, Kuchiki-kun? Não faças nada estúpido. Eu quero proteger o Gin mas também quero proteger-te a ti. É verdade que nós dois te desonramos, nós começamos esta história toda e eu nunca me perdoaria se te acontecesse alguma coisa de mal.

― Eu compreendo, mas nem me tentes impedir. Tu não entendes. Os meus pais já morreram há muito tempo. Eu tenho vivido este tempo todo carregando o fardo de ser o Kuchiki sucessor sozinho. Ninguém me dá apoio, ninguém me compensa pelo meu esforço, apenas exigem mais e mais de mim. Eu preciso de amor e ele enclausura-me para que eu nunca o consiga. Não me deixa ver a Hisana, não me deixa ter amigos…não me vai agora impedir de estar convosco também. Não, nem pensar, estou cansado de ser reprimido desta maneira.

* * *

><p>― Então foi mesmo assim que ele reagiu?<p>

Gin estava deitado sobre Aizen que lhe acariciava os cabelos prateados.

― Sim, tal como queríamos.

― Hum, que rapaz tão tontinho.

― Ele confia em nós cegamente, mesmo depois do que lhe fizemos. É no que dá amarmos quem nos trai. Gin?

― Hum?

― Farias qualquer coisa por mim?

― Qualquer coisa acho que não, né, Aizen-fukutaichou?

― Pois eu faria qualquer coisa por ti, por esses teus olhos assassinos. Mas não te exijo que faças o mesmo, claro. Apenas…Nunca me traias. Porque se o fizeres, eu mato-te.

― Eu sei, eu sei. Nunca te trairei, não sou assim tão tolo.

― Gin? Deixa-me ver os teus olhos. ― Gin abriu os olhos e eles fixaram Aizen daquela maneira predatória que eles sempre faziam. ( 3ª vez que ele abre os olhos hoje….k estanho né? Vai ter de ir ao oftalmologista) ― Ninguém tem uma expressão dessas no rosto, pelos teus olhos faria qualquer coisa. E eu sei, embora ele nunca vá admitir, que é pelos teus olhos que satisfará o nosso plano.


	5. Os Primeiros Passos de Desespero

**Capítulo 5 **

**Os Primeiros Passos de Desespero**

Ainda não tinha amanhecido no Seireitei, mas Shinji já estava acordado. Esperava uma encomenda especial, visto que seria importada directamente do mundo dos vivos e, por essa mesma razão, o responsável pela entrega teria de aparecer exactamente às 5:30.

― Moshi moshi? Fala a Hiyori?

Shinji era o único que trocava mensagens por telefone porque mandara vir um do mundo dos vivos e os únicos sítios com os quais ele podia contactar eram o quarto de Hiyori, a quem ele oferecera um aparelho idêntico, e o posto do 2º esquadrão onde Urahara instalou uma das suas engenhocas que permitia fazer a mesma coisa. Shinji, Hiyori, Urahara e Yoruichi divertiam-se á brava sempre que o tempo o permitia, telefonando uns para os outros ou, melhor ainda, telefonando para o mundo dos vivos pregando partidas. Estas práticas valer-lhes-iam, caso fossem descobertas, no mínimo um tremendo de um sermão do capitão-comandante, mas eles não queriam saber disso, eles já eram rebeldes naquela altura e um rebelde que se preze nunca diz que não a uma boa gargalhada.

― Sim, sou eu. Que rima mais estúpida, seu careca.

― Que mau-humor logo de manhã!

― Diz lá o que queres.

― Mandei vir outra geringonça do mundo dos vivos. Chega daqui a cinco minutos, se não houver atraso. É pra vires cá ver, despacha-te. ― alguém bateu à porta do capitão ― Parece que já chegou. Vem pra cá depressa. Xau.

Ele abriu a porta e o seu sorriso desapareceu, o seu rosto tomou ar de preocupação.

― Então sempre decidiste aparecer, Kuchiki-kun.

Do lado de fora, Byakuya não disse nada, os seus olhos flamejavam. Shinji notou que havia qualquer coisa estranha, mas nenhuma razão aparente para o nobre demonstrar aquele olhar de ódio, então a sua mente focou-se no objecto que o visitante trazia nas mãos e o seu sorriso reapareceu.

― Áaa, Kuchiki-kunnnnnnnnn….

Byakuya arremessou com o gira-discos á cara do capitão com tamanha força que este voou para trás uns cinco metros. Mesmo com o nariz a sangrar e um olho negro, Shinji teve o cuidado de segurar a encomenda quando ela fez ricochete e a por a salvo com um suspiro de alivio. Logo o rapaz estava por trás dele golpeando-o na cabeça com o cabo da Senbonzakura.  
>Shinji deu um grito e depois rebolou para o lado escapando assim de um segundo golpe.<p>

― Byakuya….. ― tentou dizer, esfregando o galo mas Byakuya sacava a Senbonzakura da bainha por isso Shinji ficou sem voz e estremeceu.

Um primeiro ataque e a lâmina fazia voar um conjunto de pontas dilaceradas de cabelos claros, um segundo e a lâmina rasgava a camisa de noite do capitão, um terceiro e a lâmina ficou presa na parede.

― Que merda, Byakuya! Porque é que me estás a atacar?

― Ainda perguntas? Seu maldito filho de puta. Tu foste contar ao meu avô. Sabias que se contasses me arruinavas e mesmo assim fizeste-o. Porquê? Também sentes nojo de mim? Ou será que sempre me odiaste e te aproveitaste da situação?

― O quêeeee? Eu contei o quê ao teu avô? Do que é que estás a falar?

― Não me tentes enganar agora, o avô disse-me que lhe contaste. Agora ele vai querer vingar-se do Aizen e do Gin. Ele diz que quer ver o Gin ser executado em praça pública.

― Hãããã?

― Eu vou-te matar.

Byakuya retomou o ataque e o caos espalhou-lhe pela divisão onde Shinji, aos trambolhões, tentava desesperadamente fugir do jovem agressor. O capitão acabou por ficar encurralado, mas por alguma razão a lâmina da katana não chegou até si. Parecia que alguma coisa segurava Byakuya por trás. Ele foi lançado para o lado e Shinji pôde ver que era Hiyori quem tinha segurado pelo rabo-de-cavalo e depois atirado para o chão. Ela depois olhou para ele com gravidade.

― O que é que este tarado te fez?

― Como se tivesses muito a ver com isso. Vai te embora.

― O que tu estás a insinuar, Hiyori? Eu não lhe fiz nada, o Aizen é que fez.

― Cala a boca, seu maldito. ― Byakuya investiu de novo contra Shinji mas foi uma vez mais impedido por Hiyori.

Eles começaram á bulha e, ao ver que não seria fácil livrar-se da sua oponente, o jovem nobre posicionou-se para atacar a sério, não se importando com a possibilidade de magoar um inocente. Ele tentou impulsionar a katana para a frente mas qualquer coisa a prendia solidamente. Byakuya olhou para trás e viu Shinji segurando a Senbonzakura pela lâmina com a mão. O rosto dele tinha mudado, estava sério, inflexível, intimidante.

― Kuchiki-kun, se quiseres contar-me o que se está a passar, sou todo ouvidos. Se não, é melhor ires embora. Não te admito que magoes a Hiyori ou qualquer outra pessoa por causa desse maldito Aizen.

Furioso e ao mesmo tempo assustado, Byakuya puxou a zampakutou com força para conseguir libertá-la. Um fio contínuo de sangue jorrou da mão do capitão, mas este não se alterou minimamente. O nobre dirigiu-se para a saída.

― Isto não vai ficar assim, Hirako-taichou.

* * *

><p>Tentou adivinhar se ele estaria lá dentro. Sentia uma enorme angústia dentro do peito. Ao olhar para o reflexo no espelho, há pouco no seu quarto, enquanto vestia um quimono mais formal, podia jurar que havia lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto, mas a verdade é k os seus olhos estavam demasiado secos e inchados para tal. Agora olhava para a sombra do homem dentro da sala, através da porta semi-opaca.<p>

― Avô? ― chamou.  
>Lá dentro, o homem respirou fundo, não respondeu logo. Tratava de documentos importantes, não tinha a certeza se deveria deixar o seu neto tresmalhado atrapalhá-lo. Mas pode sentir a tristeza na voz dele… Quem sabe uma conversa não possa resolver as coisas…<p>

― Entra.

Byakuya abriu a porta para o lado, levantou-se carregando o tabuleiro com o chá e voltou a ajoelhar-se em frente á mesa onde o avô escrevia. Ele começou a por o conteúdo do bule nas canecas.

― Há alguma coisa que me queiras dizer, Byakuya?

― Não. ― a sua voz saia fraca, quase um sussurro.

― Então só vieste para estar na minha companhia?

― Sim.

Ginrei tinha uma expressão calma, apesar de tudo. Ele continuou a sua actividade de escrivão e deixou Byakuya entregue aos seus pensamentos. Passaram-se cinco minutos e o homem tinha finalmente terminado. Pousou a mão sobre a caneca de madeira e Byakuya pousou a sua sobre a dele quase instintivamente.

― Passa-se alguma coisa?

― Porque é que eu não posso ficar com o Aizen-fukutaichou e o Gin? Eles são bons guerreiros, deixa-me entrar para o esquadrão e ficar com eles.

― Eu sei, Byakuya. Eu não me importaria, se fossem outras pessoas ou até mesmo se fosse noutra altura. Mas não gosto de pensar no meu neto, sucessor do clã, entregando-se assim para esses tais Aizen e Gin. Eles não são dignos de tal coisa e acredita que não estou só a falar de estatuto social.

― Então estás a falar do quê?

Ginrei não lhe respondeu.

― Para além disso, nós somos uma família cheia de honra, no entanto passamos por tempos difíceis. Não por onde escolher, com ou sem defeitos, és o único herdeiro. Por isso não te posso perder para arruaceiros, isso representaria o fim do nome Kuchiki. O mesmo vale para essa raparia, a Hisana.

― Isso significa que não me enclausuras para meu bem, apenas para o bem do nome Kuchiki.

― Não me interpretes mal. Ao zelar pelo nome Kuchiki, estou zelando por ti. Tu não sabes o que é não ter um título.

― E tu sabes? Tu não sabes isso e também não sabes o que é viver como eu tenho vivido. Eu não me nego a sacrificar o que for preciso pela nossa honra, mas sacrificar quando não há um motivo….não faz sentido. É isso que eu sinto, não há um motivo para prezar a honra, a minha infelicidade é imensa. ― Por um momento, os olhos de Ginrei apiedaram-se. ― Por favor avô, eu sinto-me só.

Ginrei suspirou e depois voltou a ficar com a sua cara rígida.

― Não. Lamento. Isso que tu sentes é uma fraqueza. Deves combatê-la e não e não ceder-lhe. Eu já tomei a minha decisão.

― Mas avô…

― Não insistas. Se continuares a vê-los, eu terei de puni-los.  
>Byakuya afrouxou, tirou lentamente a sua mão da mão do seu avô, deixando-a assim livre para levar o chá á boca. O jovem também começou a beber. Ele sabia bem.<p>

* * *

><p>Um homem vinha a aproximar-se, mas o jovem nobre não quis saber, apenas se deixou ficar onde estava, observando a noite.<p>

― Tu és o Kuchiki, estou certo?

Byakuya olhou para cima.

― Tu és o Kaname Tousen.

Tousen sentou-se ao lado do nobre.

― Eu sei como é.

― Como é o quê?

― Como é viver sujeito às regras desta sociedade autoritária, hipócrita e feudalista. Eu sei o que é viver privado da companhia daqueles que amamos.

― Eu preferia que tu soubesses de um bom conselho para me dar.

― O meu conselho é: não acabes com a tua vida.

Byakuya não respondeu logo. Quando o fez, parecia mais cabisbaixo do que nunca.

― Como é que sabes?

― Eu posso sentir daqui a tua fraqueza. O que tomaste?

― Não importa.

― Então pelo menos diz-me quantas doses são necessárias para matar.

― Algumas. Depende, sei lá.

― Quantas tomaste?

― Isso não te interessa, vai te embora, estás a irritar-me.

― Devias pensar…

― Não devia pensar em nada, tu não decides o que eu devo pensar.

Byakuya levantou-se irritado e preparava-se para partir quando as forças do seu corpo falharam e ele caiu inanimado nos braços de Tousen.

* * *

><p>― Então o Aizen-fukutaichou tinha razão, hum? Eu nunca iria adivinhar que este idiota chegasse tão longe por nossa causa. ― dizia Gin com o seu sorriso do costume, olhando para<br>Byakuya deitado na cama.

― Da maneira como ele tem estado ultimamente, passou-me pela cabeça que ele o fizesse.  
>Por muito que odeie o avô, não seria capaz de matá-lo e viver normalmente com esse peso na consciência. Kuchiki Byakuya é muito fraco. ― diz Aizen.<p>

― O que pensais fazer com ele? ― pergunta Tousen, de pé junto á porta.

― Ele ainda nos será útil, não quero vê-lo morto tão cedo.

― Éh. E para além disso, ele é gostoso. ― Gin estava deitado ao lado de Byakuya e começou a lamber-lhe o pescoço com a sua grande língua. ― Não será muito difícil mantê-lo vivo.

Gin brincava com o corpo adormecido do jovem nobre enquanto Aizen observava com lascívia, preparando-se para se juntar a eles. Tousen vira-lhes as costas e vai-se embora.

― Hum? Kaname-kun, não te vais juntar a nós? ― pergunta Gin

― Deixa-o, Gin. Ele não é de perder tempo com futilidades.

― Oh? Nem nós, né Aizen-fukutaichou?

― Isso só o destino dirá, Gin. Caso tudo falhe, então as nossas tentativas não terão passado  
>de uma futilidade.<p>

― Bem sei, bem sei.


End file.
